Cree Summer
Cree Summer (born July 7, 1969 in Los Angeles, California) is a Canadian-American actress and singer. In the DCAU, she is best known as the voice of Max Gibson on . DCAU Roles File:Max.png| Maxine "Max" Gibson File:Rainsong.png| Rainsong File:NatashaIrons.png| Natasha Irons File:Tigress.png| Tigress File:Tayko.png| Tayko File:Dottie.png| Dottie File:SkyeHoaps.png| Skye Hoaps File:Candide.png| Candide File:TinaTodd.png| Tina Todd * "The Hand of Fate" - Rainsong * "Heavy Metal" - Natasha Irons * "Cold Comfort" - Ice Maiden #2 * "Splicers" - Max Gibson, Tigress * "Hidden Agenda" - Max Gibson, Tayko (uncredited) * " " - Max Gibson * "Hooked Up" - Max Gibson * "Rats" - Max Gibson * "Mind Games" - Max Gibson * "Revenant" - Max Gibson * "Babel" - Max Gibson * "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" - Max Gibson * "Final Cut" - Max Gibson * "The Last Resort" - Max Gibson * " " - Max Gibson * "The Eggbaby" - Max Gibson * " " - Max Gibson * "Plague" - Max Gibson * "April Moon" - Max Gibson * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" - Max Gibson * "Where's Terry?" - Max Gibson * "Inqueling" - Max Gibson * " " - Max Gibson * "Out of the Past" - Max Gibson, Girl in street (uncredited) * "Speak No Evil" - Max Gibson * "Betrayal" - Max Gibson, Gang girl (uncredited) * "Curse of the Kobra" - Max Gibson, Dottie (uncredited) * "Unmasked" - Max Gibson * "Ro's Reunion" - Skye Hoaps * "Wet and Wild" - Candide, Tina Todd (uncredited), Announcer (uncredited) * "Fearful Symmetry" - Radio Singer }} Background information Summer was born Cree Summer Francks in Los Angeles, California, but raised on a Native American reservation in Saskatchewan, Canada (her mother, actress Lili Red Eagle Francks, is a member of the Cree Nation). Summer's acting career began with voice work in 1983, as Penny Gadget, the niece of (and brains behind) Inspector Gadget - opposite Frank Welker, who voiced both Dr. Claw and Penny's faithful dog, Brain, and Maurice LaMarche, who voices Inspector Gadget. Her most prominent live-action role is that of Winifred "Freddie" Brooks on the sitcom A Different World (a spinoff of The Cosby Show). Since 1995, Summer has focused primarily on voice acting. Some of her best known characters include Elmyra Duff on Tiny Toon Adventures and Susie Carmichael on Rugrats. Summer is also a childhood friend, and frequent co-star, of fellow Canadian voice actress Tara Strong. Trivia * A minisode of Tiny Toon Adventures, (which both Bruce Timm and Paul Dini worked on before developing ), spoofed Batman by featuring Plucky Duck as "Batduck." Elmyra Duff, voiced by Summer, played Batduck's Alfred-like maid. * In the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, Cree Summer provides the voice of Dr. Penelope Young (an original character for the game) where she is at odds with the present day Batman (voiced by Kevin Conroy). See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in'' Beware the Batman'' * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] External links * * Cree Summer at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors